Augustus Archibald
Summary Augustus Archibald is a member of the Archibald family, and is a recurring antagonist through much of Tales of the Red Wings. As the heir to the Archibald Family, Augustus has had high expectations placed on him from the moment he was born, constantly pushed towards excellence. Though this led to him becoming a deceptively-strong magus, it also led to him turning into a deeply disturbed and angry youth, who takes his anger out on those less fortunate than him, often Beastkin and Commoners. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, 7-B with Runes | At least 6-C Name: '''Augustus Archibald '''Origin: Tales of the Red Wings Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Mage, Heir to the Archibald Family Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Has shown significant usage of both a crossbow and a sword), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), limited Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through possessing greater magic, and it's considered to be difficult for a weaker mage to harm a stronger one), Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level (Second Wind restores a mage's mana in a near-death state, causing them to come back stronger than before and gain new abilities), Summoning, Spatial Manipulation (Can summon his weapons to his side), Word Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Runes are a primal form of the script that the gods write in, allowing them to influence the concepts of the world itself), Fire Manipulation, Homing Attack (Via Sowilo), Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Via Radiant Sun), Forcefield Creation (Via Algiz), Teleportation (Via Raidho), Statistics Amplification and Flight (Via Uruz), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) | Same as before, but far stronger. Energy Manipulation and Danmaku with his crossbow, Existence Erasure (Can create a rune prism that erases the matter inside it), Can place a target in suspended animation 'Attack Potency: Small Town Level '''(An incredibly gifted and physically fit mage, who completely humiliated Nellen Orlend), '''City Level with Runes (Was able to overpower Michael Ellend's nephilim wing, though he ultimately lost the fight) | At least Island Level+ (Defeated both Deedee and Alana at the same time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Humiliated Nellen Orlend and kept up with a Second Wind-amped Ryn), Relativistic+ with Uruz | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Town Level (Took multiple hits from Ryn before being knocked out), City Level with Rune Shields (Withstood a full blast of Michael's Nephilim Wing with a Rune Shield) | At least Island Level+ Stamina: High (Participated in the Astirian Royale Tourney, fighting four matches in rapid succession) Range: Dozens of Meters with Rune Magic Standard Equipment: 'A crossbow and a cutlass inlaid with inactive Runes | An upgraded crossbow that fires mana lasers and a sword that glows with energy 'Intelligence: '''A skilled magus and a devious schemer, who isn't above using underhanded tactics to rig an entire tournament in his favor. Despite how he acts, he is also incredibly physically trained, and can dominate most foes in hand-to-hand combat. '''Weaknesses: Incredibly arrogant, and views beastkin as inherently beneath him. Key: Augustus |''' Peregrine''' Notable Attacks and Techniques Rune Magic: '''Runes are a powerful branch of magic developed on the continent of Jotunheim during the age of the gods. Theorized to be a watered-down version of godly script, these words have the power to alter reality just by writing on them. There are 24 runes in total, each with multiple meanings that can be applied to them. * '''Radiant Sun: '''Combining ᛋ (Sowilo, the Sun), ᛞ (Degaz, Breakthrough), and ᚱ (Raidho, Travel). Augustus creates a miniature sun that engulfs his opponent, inflicting heavy damage with heat and radiation. This was able to one-shot Nellen, reducing him to a state where a single punch was able to knock him out. * '''Sowilo: '''The rune of the Sun: ᛋ. Using this rune on its own, Augustus can emit blasts of flame, and using his cutlass to create a line of them in the air causes a large roaring fire to shoot forward. He can also fire a barrage of condensed flame beams that home in on targets. * '''Eihwaz: '''The rune of Endurance: ᛇ. Using this rune on its own, Augustus can harden his body, making it incredibly difficult to harm him. * '''Algiz: '''The rune of Shielding: ᛉ. Using this rune on its own, Augustus can form a spherical forcefield around his body. * '''Raidho: '''The rune of Travel: ᚱ. Using this rune on its own, Augustus can teleport at high speeds, getting the drop on enemies by appearing behind him. * '''Hagalaz: '''The rune of Storms: ᚺ. Using this rune on its own, Augustus can create and fire miniature storms from the tip of his blade. * '''Uruz: '''The rune of Speed: ᚢ. Using this rune on its own, Augustus can massively enhance his speed, to the point where he can keep up with Michael's Angel Wing. * '''Erasure Prism: '''Unknown rune combination. Augustus creates a prism of four rune sets around an opponent. After a short delay, the prism flashes black, erasing everything inside its reach. '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Magic Crest - Stay: '''Augustus' magic crest was unlocked by Vandole as a reward for his service. It allows him to place a target in suspended animation by pointing at them and shouting "Stay". It's unknown whether or not this is time manipulation, but it was able to completely freeze Alana without her being able to stop it. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: